Love in the Fastlane
by ButterflyBabe97
Summary: Follow the relationship of Sophia, Letty's younger sister, with Vince. Her ups and downs and realizations. Summary isn't that good, but the story is.
1. Introduction & Arguing

Hi, everyone this is my first story for Fast and the Furious. I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of the stor

* * *

><p>It was a very hot day in the garage. I've spent all day under hoods of cars, working non-stop. Thank god, this was my last car, because I've been working my tiny fingers to the bone. I was minding my own business, when I was pulled out from under the car I was working on. I knew who the person was, it was Vince.<p>

"Hey, you know it's almost closing time, right?", Vince asked me, pulling me to my feet.

"Of course I know it almost closing time. I can't wait for tonight", I replied. Tonight was the race, that everyone's been talking about. Dom was racing tonight, as always.

"Me neither, especially to see you in that tight, short black leather skirt of yours". I just rolled my eyes at him, smiling. I love Vince so much. He was a great guy, well when he wanted to be. Vince had alittle bit of a jealous streak. But, I know he loves me, eventhough sometimes he screws up.

I giggled and smile."I know you would like that, wouldn't you. You perv".

He leaned in and kissed my lips."You wasn't sayin' that last night".

"Hey, V take your dirty paws off my sister!" My big sister, Letty yelled at him. Letty was known as a tomboy and the apple of Dom's eye.

"Come on, Letty. I haven't kissed your sister all day and trust me it was worth the wait." Vince kissed me, again.

"Okay, V baby stop before Letty tries to kill you". I said sighing and went back to working on the car.

* * *

><p>"So, I seen you and Vince kissing eachother in the garage". Mia said as we were fixing dinner for everyone.<p>

"Yeah, so what". I wanted to avoid the sudject that was coming up next.

"I thought you guys were on a break from the last time". Mia asked pushing the subject.

"Well, he didn't sleep with her so it doesn't matter anymore and besides he apologized for it". I wanted to stop talking about this. If you guys are questioning what we are talking about, we are talking about the last time Vince cheated on me. It was a skanky girl at one of the races. Like I said before he did screw at times. I had to admit, eventhough I was tough girl it still hurt my feelings to think he kissed someone else.

Mia sighed and walked the food outside, and put it down on the picnic table."I sorry to bring that up, but I want you to be happy."

"I am happy, he makes me happy. Plus, I've seen Letty go through the same thing with Dom millions of times. Look at them they seem so happy with eachother. I mean Dom pratically adores Letty."

"I know but look at all the things Dom, put Letty through. He practically stomped all over Letty's heart until she finally layed down the rules."

I did not want to talk about this any longer so I decided to avoid it."Come on, you guys, dinners ready!"

The whole crew came out of the house chattering like little kids. I smiled at them. I love all them all so much. We were like a big family.

"Hey, baby." Vince gave up from behind me and he kissed my neck. Snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hi." I wiggled out of his grasp and sat down at the table.

We all bowed our heads down for grace, and I was the one to say it. After, I was finished, we all dug into the food

* * *

><p>After, dinner everyone ran upstairs and got ready for tonight's race. I walked into me and Vince's room, and started to get ready.<p>

I heard Vince behind me sigh and throw himself down on the bed."Okay, Sophia what's the matter. You've been giving me the cold shoulder ever since dinner."

"It's nothing really, Vince just drop it."

"It's obvisously not, usually you'll be talking my ear off".

"Vince it's nothing. God, were is my freakin' shirt!"

"Right, here and your not getting it until you talk to me." Vince said, showing me the shirt.

I was getting very annoyed with him. "Give me the shirt, now!"

"Not, until you talk to me!"

"Fine, you wanna talk then let's talk! Mia and I were talking about the last time you've cheated on me!"

Vince sighed in frustration. "Oh my god, are you still on that bull!"

I can't believe he's acting like it's nothing. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am! It really hurt Vince and it seems like you don't even care!"

Oh, no I was now standing here in front of him crying. I never cry in front of Vince, never.

Vince wrapped his arms around me and wiped my tears away with his thumb. I smiled weakly at him, and stared into his bright blue eyes. He smiled back at me and kissed me.

"Can we stop this? I don't want to fight anymore."

"Yeah, we can stop. Now, come on lets get ready."

We got ready, to go to the race. I was happy that me and Vince some what got our problems worked out. But, I had a feeling there was more hard times to come, between Vince and I.


	2. Jealousy

Here's the new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Sophia's race outfit is on my profile. Please review.

* * *

><p>We arrived at race, and it was very alive. People were dancing or showing off their car engines. Girls were running up to Dom, while Letty have to fight them off. Jesse was trying to hit on this girl. She look like one of those model types. Mia was sitting on the hood of her car talking to Leon. While, I was dancing in front of Vince.<p>

"Enjoying, the view, Vince?"

"Yes, I am."

"That's good to hear."

"Vince! I need you for a second." Dom called for Vince.

"I'll be back, keep on dancing."

"Okay." As I was dancing, this very cute guy (not as cute as Vince) walked up to me. He asked me if I wanted to dance with him, I accept it. We were dancing having a good time, when Vince came up behind the guy and yanked him back by his collar. The guy, who name was Jimmy and Vince were arguing. Then, Vince through a punch at Jimmy and now a huge fight has broken out between the two.

I was trying to pull Vince off of Jimmy, "Vince stop it! Get off of him! Please!" He wouldn't budge not one bit. I didn't know what else to do so I ran over to Dom, Jesse and Leon, I begged them to help me. As we walked over to Vince, we saw a very bloody Jimmy begin punch by an enrage Vince. The guys pulled Vince off of Jimmy. Jimmy got up and ran, while holding his bloody nose.

Vince walked over to me and grab me by my arm. He dragged me to his car and we drove off. It was dead silent. Until, we got to the beach, I stepped out of the car and he started to yell at me.

"Sophia, what the hell was that!"

"I was just having fun, Vince!"

"It didn't look like fun. He was practially dry humping you!"

"How is it when I dance with a guy, it's a big deal. But, when you dance with a girl, nothing is wrong?"

"Don't try to change the subject!"

"I'm not! I'm just stating the truth."

"You know how I feel when other guys are all over you."

"And you know how I feel when other girls are all over you. You don't see me punching the girls, until they are bloody, do you?"

"No, but that's not the point!"

"Then what is the point?"

"You danced with that guy on purpose. Knowing I was going to fly off the hinges if I saw you two!"

"Okay, I did it on purpose! Is that what you wanna hear?" I walked off and sat by the water. I can't stand to fight with Vince anymore. We've been doing this little dance for years, and it's getting really old. Vince came by and sat down next to me.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. It just that, I can't see stand seeing you with anyone else, but me." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore, Vince."

"You can do it. If you can deal with me this long, then you can handle this relationship."

"Vince, you just need to learn how to control your temper."

"I know, I'll work on it. I promise."

I looked up at him and kissed his lips,"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>"So, have you and V, worked everything out." Letty asked as we made it back home after the race.<p>

"Yeah, everything is fine now."

"You know you don't have to take his crap, Sophia."

"Yeah, I know. But, I love him and I want this relationship to work."

"Do like I did with Dom, tell him like it is."

"Let, not to be rude, but Vince and me aren't you and Dom."

"Geez, just trying to help."

"Thanks, but no thanks." With that Letty got up and left. I layed in bed and replayed today's events. It's been crazy. I hope Letty hasn't taken what I said hard. Its just that me and Vince aren't going to end up like Dom and her. Are we?

As I was thinking this Vince layed in bed next to me and wrapped his arms me. I snuggled into him, he smelled so good.

"Sophia?"

"Yeah, babe."

"I'm sorry about tonight. I never mean't to yell at you."

"V, it's okay. I forgive you."

"I know, I just feel so-"

"Guilty?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about it. I forgive and that all that matters."

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Sure." I leaned in and kissed his lips. I pulled away and smiling. But, it was just on question I have to ask him.

"Vince, do you think we will be like Letty and Dom?"

"No, I don't think so. Dom did things just to prove a point."

"Like you don't?"

"Come on, babe I don't want to fight again."

"I'm not fighting, I'm just asking a simple question."

"No, I don't do things to prove a point. I do things out of stupidity or a lack of thinking."

"Ehh, that answer will just have to do. Goodnight, Vince."

He leaned in and kissed my forehead,"Goodnight, baby."


	3. Not Well

Hi, all my beautiful readers. Here's the new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

><p>I was being woken up, by Vince at 4:30 a.m. I know what he was waking me up for, we had hijacking to do. I was not in the mood to do anything right now. I was so tired that, I could barely keep my eyes open.<p>

"Come on, Phia get up. You know if we aren't on time, Dom would be pissed." Vince called me Phia, which is my nickname. I don't really like, but the crew keeps calling me that, so the name just stuck.

I got out of bed and rubbed my eyes"Alright, I'm up."

After, I got finished getting ready I met Dom and the others in the living room. He was explaining what was going to happen and what is suppose to be finished everyone got in their cars and drove to the place were Dom keeps our hijacking cars.

As we were ready to get in position and switch cars, I walked over to Vince.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Be careful, V. Don't get reckless out there."

He placed his hands on my hips,"I'll be fine, just relax."

I was about to kiss him, until Dom interrupted, "Sorry to interrupt this sweet moment, but we have something important to do."

I rolled my eyes and got in my car following everyone to our destination.

* * *

><p>After the hijacking, I decided to cook breakfast for everyone. I was still cooking Dom, came into the kitchen.<p>

"What do you think your doing?"

"I'm cooking breakfast what does it look like."

"Someones cranky."

"Shut up, Dom."

"I just came in here to talk and be nice."

"We talked and been somewhat nice. So bye." I was walking away when Dom grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Okay, what's your problem?"

"The problem is Dom is that I don't like the way you treat my sister. I've never my sister cry as much as she has. You are the kind of guy I hate."

"So, that makes Vince so much better."

"Yes, it does at least he cares about my feelings. Yeah, he screws up, but not as much as you do."

Dom was going to say something else when the team came downstairs.

Jesse walked over towards me and kissed my cheek,"Good morning."

Vince came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, he leaned in and kissed my neck,"Hey Jessie you better watch it."

"Sorry, Vince."

I rolled my eyes at Vince, "It's okay, Jessie. Vince won't hurt you, he's just joking."

"Am I?"

"Yes you are, babe."

Then out of nowhere I heard Leon yell,"Hello, can we eat! I'm starving!"

I giggled and served everyone breakfast. We all talked and bickered like a family, because at the end of the day that's what we really was.

* * *

><p>"Hello, I'm here to pick up the Toyota FJ Cruiser, that dropped off earlier." The guy said. I was at the garage and I was working the front desk. I hate working at the front desk, it is so boring. I'd rather be up under cars all day, than be stuck standing here.<p>

"Okay, just let me see if it's ready." I walked to the back and I asked Letty was the car finally done.

"Yeah, it's done. It'll be in the front in a minute."

"Thanks, Let." I walked back out the guy.

"It's being pulled out in front now."

"Thanks." The guy walked out of the shop and got into his car and drove off.

* * *

><p>It was night time and everyone was getting ready for another race tonight. I was the only one still sitting around. I was not feeling well and I did not feel like going to a race tonight. And Mia noticed me sitting around looking lost.<p>

"What's up, Sophia."

"I don't know Mia. I don't feel well."

"Is their anything I could do to help?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Ya' know I've noticed that for the past six weeks you've been holding your stomach." As soon as Mia said that my eyes widen.

"Oh my god Sophia! Your not pregnant are you?"

"I honestly don't know Mia."

"Why don't you take a test sweetie."

"I can't."

"Why?"

I just broke down right there. Mia hugged me and patted my back while cried. "I'm so scared. What if Vince finds out? And Mia I'm so young, I'm only 21. I can't even take care of myself, now I might have a possiblity to become a mother."

"Shh, it's okay Sophia. Everything is going to be okay."


	4. Just Like the Past

Hi, everyone. Here's the new chapter. I hope all of you enjoy it. Please review.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, scared. I looked over and saw Vince, sleeping peacefully beside me. I was so nervious around him. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the door creak. In walked Letty and Mia.<p>

"Phia, come here." Mia whispered

I got up out of bed, but I was careful not to wake up Vince. I walked into the hallway, and closed the door very slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Letty said

"How do you know...Mia?"

"Look, I'm so sorry. But, she threatened to set my shoes on fire."

I rolled my eyes,"The reason I didn't tell you Letty is, because you might try to kill Vince."

"And your right. I would try to kill, V. He might have got my little sister pregnant."

"So, are you ready to take the test?"

"Yeah, Mia. I'm ready."

After, I did the test I was just sitting down on the couch waiting. This is it, this test will determine my whole life. Everything will stop for me. The partying, hijacking, shopping, and drinking will all stop, before I even wanted them to. And what about Vince. What if he leaves me, when he finds out I'm going to have a baby? I'll never be able to survive with a baby all by myself.

"Okay, Phia are you ready to find out if your pregnant or not?"

"Yes"

"Well, you are...not pregnant."

I screamed in excitment and I started to jump up and down. I guess I was to loud, because all the guys came running into the living room.

"What is going on?" Dom asked.

"Oh, nothing." Mia said, still holding the test in her hands.

"Mia what is that?" Dom asked Mia, looking at the test.

"A pregnancy test you idiot!" Letty shouted at him

"Letty!" Mia and I shouted at her.

"I hope this isn't yours, Letty."

Letty sighed,"No, Dom it isn't mine."

"Then, who's is it then?"

I can believe I was about to do this. "It's mine Dom."

Leon, Jesse, and Dom looked at Vince and me, in shock. Then, everyone claim they something all so important to do, so they can leave us to talk alone. Now, Vince and I are face to face with eachother.

"When, were you going to tell me."

"I wasn't going to tell you unless I knew myself."

"If did find out would you tell me?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Why, not?"

"Because, we are so young V. I know we are not capable of taking care of a child. Trust me, my life did'nt have the desciption of me running around changing diapers. Plus, I was scared."

"Why, were scared?"

"I was scared, beacuse I didn't want you to leave me, if I was pregnant."

"You know I would never do that."

"How am I, suppose to know that Vince? This isn't the first time I was in this perdicament with you!"

"That was a long time ago."

"So?"

"So. I was just only sixteen, Vince. My life would've been put on hold, because of your stupidity!"

"My stupidity! You were the one that hopped in bed with me, that night!"

I walked up to him and slapped him in the face, "That was, because I loved you!" I walked upstairs away from him. I can't believe he had the ordasity to say that. He has totally lost his mind. I just want to slap him some more.

In case you guys wanted to know what I was yelling at him about. I was yelling him about when I was sixteen I thought Vince got me pregnant. It was the worst time of my life. It was all Vince's fault anyway. When, Letty found out she flipped out.

I was sitting in the window, when I felt Vince grab my hand. I looked up into his eyes, and gave him a small smile.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Yeah alittle but I'll get over it."

"You know I wouldn't mind having kids."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean if makes you happy."

"Aww, Vince." I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"But, in the future not now."

I giggled,"Duh, of course not now. The future is just fine with me." I throw my arms around his neck and kissed me passionately.


End file.
